Una excelente solución
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: El pequeño Near siempre consigue hacerse con el premio al mejor alumno del día, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que alguien más ansía esa deliciosa recompensa. Posibles spoilers a partir del Tomo 7


Un nuevo fic de Death Note (n.n) Qué prolífico que estoy últimamente (para lo poco que escribo... T.T)! Este es bastante más serio que _"Cuento de Shinigami"_ y, desde luego, no llega al drama que fue _"Prisionero"_, pero me gusta en esencia XD Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de escribir algo sobre Mello y Near, a pesar de que casi no los conozco, así que probablemente meta la pata en lo básico... Sólo sé sus nombres y el hecho de que se criaron en el orfanato de Watari, más o menos lo que sale hasta el final del tomo 8. Por lo tanto, pido disculpas si en futuros tomos se revelan más cosas sobre el pasado de estos personajes que puedan contradecir a lo que he escrito aquí. He tratado de no salirme demasiado de la dinámica de los personajes, aunque me he permitido algo de libertad porque, al fin y al cabo, se trata de niños, no siguen la misma mecánica que cuando adultos XD

Le dedico este fic a **todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron su review en mis otros dos fics de Death Note**, incluyendo a todos los que lo harán en el futuro. Lamento no haberme dignado a responderlos, pero es que no sé si sabría hacer justicia (T.T) Muchas gracias a todos, me alegro de que os hayan gustado. Tened por seguro que disfruto sabiendo que lo que escribo es merecedor de al menos un comentario cortito (n.n) Gracias, y ojalá que esto sea también de vuestro agrado.

¡Por cierto! Añadir que, por el bien del fic, me tuve que hinchar a comer chocolate para conseguir inspiración ¿eh? XD Nah, era broma... Sólo me tomé un par de galletas XD

* * *

**Una excelente solución **

- ¡Excelente, Near! Hoy volverás a ser el que se lleve el premio.

Un coro de suaves aplausos inundó la espaciosa sala decorada con tonos claros y dibujos de gatitos y casitas colocados en lujosos marcos de caoba. El parvulario de _The Wammy's House_ era tan singular como el resto de la institución, una moderna unidad de educación para niños sin familia y un potencial asombroso a la espera de ver la luz. El orfanato disponía de una plantilla compuesta por los mejores pedagogos del mundo, así como de un programa de aprendizaje milimétricamente planificado con la única intención de exprimir todo el jugo que se le pudiera sacar a esas cabecitas pensantes que ahora aplaudían con ese entusiasmo despreocupado que caracteriza a los niños pequeños.

George Sanders, el encargado de aquel grupo, sonreía satisfecho a un niñito de pelo arremolinado y rostro redondo y somnoliento. Había encontrado el modo de motivar al diamante en bruto de la clase, bastaba con ofrecerle un pequeño premio que le gustara. Sanders colocó en la manita infantil una tableta de chocolate con la palabra _Excelente_ impresa en el papel dorado que la envolvía. El pequeño contempló la golosina con gesto curioso mientras jugueteaba rizando uno de sus mechones albinos con su dedito. Aunque no se advertía ningún signo de alegría en él, el profesor se dio por satisfecho y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda al niño, que volvió a sentarse con el resto.

Si bien Near era el más joven de los niños de la unidad de parvulario, no tenía ningún problema para seguir las clases. Había demostrado desde muy temprana edad su increíble capacidad intelectual, lo que le garantizó un traslado inmediato desde el orfanato en el que había estado anteriormente hasta _The Wammy's House_. La gente esperaba grandes cosas de él, el propio Watari lo aseguró después de la entrevista para la admisión en el prestigioso orfanato.

Ahora, con sus tres años recién cumplidos, Near había superado todos los retos que le habían sido impuestos con una actitud sobresaliente. Destacaba aun entre los otros niños prodigio, lo cual era todo un mérito porque ni siquiera había empezado a hablar aun. Por supuesto, no había ningún problema en ello, en _The Wammy's House_ estaban todos de acuerdo en que si Near nunca había dicho nada, era porque hasta ahora no había considerado que lo que tuviera que decir fuera lo suficientemente importante. Se había limitado a asentir o negar todo lo que se le preguntaba, pero si la respuesta que tenía en mente era muy compleja, era capaz de dibujarla de manera que cualquiera pudiera entender lo que quería decir. Era un pequeño genio, todos estaban expectantes por saber cual sería la primera palabra que el mundo oiría de él.

Sanders recogió los cubos de operaciones y los libros de física avanzada para mentes infantiles despiertas, los metió en el armario de material didáctico y lo cerró con llave. Era la hora del "Cuento-Debate", una parte importante de la clase que estimulaba las capacidades deductivas de los chavales de un modo ameno y entretenido. Básicamente, Sanders les proponía un problema a modo de cuento y entre todos debían llegar a una manera de salir de él del modo más exitoso posible.

Near se había sentado en un rincón cercano a donde el profesor explicaba la historia mientras una docena de oídos atentos lo escuchaban. El niño nunca había participado en ninguno de esos debates, pero Sanders estaba seguro de que oía todo cuanto decían y que probablemente también conseguía encontrar sin ayuda de nadie las soluciones a las situaciones que proponía. Aquel chico era una caja de sorpresas.

El "Cuento-Debate" de aquel día era bastante peliagudo. Se trataba de un problema que involucraba vidas de animales domésticos (Sanders no aprobaba el uso de muertes humanas en historias infantiles, prefería poner en su lugar conejitos o cerditos), costaba mucho encontrar la manera de solventar ese tipo de situaciones. Los jóvenes genios hablaban entre ellos sobre las posibilidades de vivir que tenía el cerdito del cuento y el modo más eficaz de librarse del lobo que lo acosaba llamando a su puerta. El murmullo generalizado de voces interrogantes se convirtió en un sonido uniforme que se ajustó perfectamente al silencio de la sala. Sólo dos niños estaban callados. Uno era Near, que se entretenía jugando con su tableta de chocolate como si esta fuera una especie de avioncito que subía y bajaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba pensando. La otra persona estaba justo el otro extremo del grupo de niños.

Mello no encontraba la postura más cómoda para ponerse a pensar. La mueca de su rostro indicaba que todo un torrente de posibilidades debía de estar pasando a toda velocidad por su cerebro, pero no sabía por cual decidirse. El chico de cabellos rubios tenía muchos problemas con eso, no estaba seguro de lo que querían decir los mayores con lo de la _solución correcta_. Las cosas no le parecían tan simples como para que existieran _soluciones correctas_, había muchos matices y a él le gustaba tenerlos en cuenta. Pero siempre se esforzaba, Mello quería destacar. Quería destacar sobre los otros y demostrar que también era especial. Pero, por encima de todo, quería destacar para disfrutar de la satisfacción de aquella dulce recompensa inmediata.

El inconfundible e irresistible sabor del chocolate. Adoraba el chocolate con toda su alma desde su más tierna infancia. Con sus apenas cinco años, llevaba amando el chocolate desde antes de lo que podía recordar. Como Near, él había sido huérfano prácticamente desde que nació. No sabía nada de sus padres, no recordaba nada de ellos. Sólo recordaba un delicioso aroma a chocolate. Su sabor lo había acompañado desde siempre, se aferraba a él como los otros huérfanos se aferraban a lo poco que sabían de sus familias perdidas. Cuando comía chocolate, sentía lo más parecido que podía sentir a estar con una familia. Por eso, ansiaba ser merecedor de una tableta de chocolate _Excelent_e como prueba de su valía.

Near dejó de jugar con su improvisado avión al notar unos ojos clavados en él. Mello apartó inmediatamente la vista de la tableta con la que el chico de cabellos blancos hacía florituras en el aire. Se sentía avergonzado de que Near lo hubiera pillado contemplando su premio, seguramente le parecería ridículo. Y, en cierta manera, Mello se sentía ridículo muchas veces. Por lo general era bastante orgulloso y tenía muy buena autoestima. Pero cuando miraba a Near, sentía algo extraño. Aquel niño pequeño era el primero de la clase aun sin saber ni siquiera hablar, y por el contrario él, Mello, sólo había conseguido quedar segundo en todo. No importaba cuanta atención pusiera o cuanto se esforzara, siempre acababa siendo la sombra de Near.

Sin embargo, el rubio no lo odiaba por ello. En todo caso, se sentía decepcionado por no ser capaz de más.

El "Cuento-Debate" terminó después de un par de tentativas de Mello de hallar una _solución correcta_. La primera fue algo extremista según Sanders, pero a la segunda el rubito dio en el clavo. Mello se sintió muy satisfecho y casi olvidó su pequeño trauma personal, aunque le dolió que no hubiera ningún premio por hacer bien esa parte de la clase.

Los niños se fueron marchando a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para el almuerzo. El aula siempre quedaba impecable y nunca era necesario ordenar nada porque todo lo que se usaba siempre regresaba a su sitio. Mello se demoró un poco mientras colocaba en su cajón un microscopio con el que había estado trasteando. No había sido tan divertido como esperaba, pero tenía que recogerlo de todos modos. Le resultó muy aparatoso, pero al final lo hizo. A punto estaba de marcharse con el resto cuando notó que algo se aferraba su camiseta. Se giró para encontrarse con una tableta de chocolate medio abierta pero intacta.

Near sujetaba con una mano el chocolate por la parte que seguía envuelta en el papel dorado y con la otra tenía agarrado fuertemente a Mello por su camiseta. Le estaba ofreciendo su premio.

- No, es tuyo –fue lo único que se ocurrió a decir a Mello mientras hizo ademán de irse.

Pero Near no lo soltó. Seguía mirando a su compañero con esa mirada vacía que lo caracterizaba y la apetitosa tableta de chocolate _Excelente_ alzada casi a la altura de los ojos del rubio. Mello no supo muy bien qué hacer en esa situación tan extraña, no se parecía en nada a los "Cuentos-Debate" que le habían propuesto hasta ese momento. Era algo nuevo para él. ¿Cuál era ahora la _solución correcta_?

- No puedo aceptarlo... Es tu recompensa.

Como respuesta, la tableta se acercó aun más a su rostro. El pequeño no parecía que quisiera cejar en su empeño. Mello estaba perdido.

- ¡No lo quiero! –dijo sin poder contenerse- ¿Te ha quedado claro? No quiero_ tu_ chocolate.

La manita blanca soltó lentamente la camiseta de Mello. Al niño le pareció atisbar fugazmente algo más a parte de inexpresividad en los ojos del peliblanco. Pero no habría sabido explicar qué era exactamente.

Mello trató de retomar el camino hacia su cuarto sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás, pero le fue imposible. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta del aula, se volvió para contemplar al pequeño, que le estaba dando la espalda. Parecía que tenía algo entre manos. Mello se preguntó qué sería.

De improvisto, la pequeña figura se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa manchada de chocolate. En sus manos aun quedaba la mitad de la tableta, oculta dentro del papel dorado. Near le tendió esa mitad a Mello. Era la primera vez que este lo veía sonreír.

El rubio se acercó inseguro y tomó lentamente lo que quedaba del chocolate. Contempló el papel dorado y casi se emocionó al sentir el roce de sus dedos con el dulcísimo chocolate. Near seguía sonriendo.

La mitad para cada uno... ¿Era esa la _solución correcta_? Sanders hubiera dicho que sí, un reparto equitativo era lo más justo. Pero Mello no pensaba de esa manera, faltaba algo...

Extrajo la tableta del papel dorado y se la guardó en uno de lo bolsillos, entonces se dio la vuelta emulando a su compañero y empezó a hacer algo con el papel. Near contempló confuso la escena, no esperaba esa reacción tan impropia de Mello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Creo que está sí que es la _solución correcta_", pensó Mello al tiempo que le tendía algo al pequeño Near. Era un avioncito hecho con los restos del envoltorio dorado del chocolate. Las alas estaban algo desiguales y la cola dejaba mucho que desear, pero no había duda de que era un avión auténtico. Near lo estuvo contemplado un rato. Ya no sonreía.

Hubiera resultado imposible adivinar qué pasaba por la extraña mente del chico de cabellos albinos. Su cara había recuperado la serenidad de siempre y no parecía nada alterado. ¿Le habría disgustado el avión?

Near volvió su rostro hacia Mello y lo miró a los ojos. Enseguida, el rubio notó que había algo nuevo en ellos. Era esa sensación de "no vacío" que había creído ver antes. La había visto de verdad.

- Gracias –pronunció Near con una vocecita algo insegura pero llena de suavidad y ternura.

Tomó con cuidado el pequeño avión entre sus manos y se marchó de la clase sin despedirse, como solía hacer siempre.

Probablemente nadie más llegaría a saber cual fue la primera palabra de Near y que no se trató de nada profundo o lleno de trascendencia como la mayoría esperaba. La gente seguiría viéndolo como aquel niño con una mente increíble y unos ojos inexpresivos. Nadie se fijaría en que, dentro de eso ojos, al fin se notaba la presencia de alguien. Sólo Mello lo sabría, pero sería su secreto. Su primer secreto compartido con otra persona.

El rubio dio un mordisco a la tableta de chocolate que se había guardado. Estaba un poco pringosa, no debería haberla dejado tanto tiempo en el bolsillo. Pero no importaba, era chocolate, y al chocolate se le perdonaba todo. Tan suave como una madre y a la vez tan consistente como un padre. Tan lleno de recuerdos lejanos que a los que no podía acudir. Pero, a partir de ahora, tendría un nuevo recuerdo relacionado con el chocolate. Un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría, costara lo que costara.

Dio otro mordisco más y se dejó llevar por la creciente sensación de alegría en su boca. Era maravillosa, ya la había sentido muchas veces. No era la primera vez que el chocolate le alegraba el día y, desde luego, no sería la última.

* * *

Se acabó! No sé si el final estará a la altura del personaje de Mello XD Pero por lo menos he disfrutado escribiendo sobre una versión infantil de Near .

De nuevo, perdón por las incoherencias XD

Un saludo y espero vuestras opiniones!


End file.
